


Pumpkin Pie

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2020 [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Holidays, M/M, Meet the Family, Q Is Stressed and Jetlagged, Short & Sweet, Thanksgiving, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: He let out a little huff when James parked, eyes immediately darting to the kitchen window; the curtains were still moving in a telltale way: probably his sister herself or one of her nephews had been on the lookout for their car - visiting family wasn't supposed to feel that stressful, was it?
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Pumpkin Pie

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely @booskerdu asked for 00q + Thanksgiving. 
> 
> "too quick, mumbled in your scarf"

_ Pumpkin Pie _

Q would never understand why, of all places, his sister had moved to the US; it made visiting so much complicated, especially when he was the one who had to move across the ocean, and one couldn't get decently brewed cup of tea even if willing to part with far more money one usually would contemplate spending on a warm drink. He had frankly hoped that a few years after living away from England, she would get homesick or tired of having to pay a limb for health insurance and come back home - instead, she had found herself a husband, got married and now had given birth, forcing him to board on a plane during the worst time of the year: Thanksgiving.

Q didn't particularly care for the holiday, or the food, or having to socialise with his sister's in-laws.

He cared even less about how James had been  _ officially _ invited.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of the other man being his partner; James was wonderful even in ways that Q hadn't imagined him to be at the start of their relationship: he was soft and caring, lazy enough that it made sleeping in on Sunday mornings or dozing off together in the afternoons an absolutely glorious experience - so domestic once ensconced in one of their flats that Q could almost forget they respectively were the Quartermaster of MI6 and a Double-Oh agent with a license to kill. No, what made him uncomfortable about James being there wasn't the man in himself but the scrutiny they were going to be subjected to: Q had never liked being at the centre of attention, let alone amidst people he barely knew but who somehow considered his affairs their own to snoop into because they were legally related through his sister.

Still he hadn't been able to say no to either of them.

He wasn't sure about whether they had been conspiring behind his back - he wouldn't put it below either of them, really - but they had both shamelessly played the same card, even if slightly different shades to it: family.

Theresa had insisted on how ridiculous it was she hadn't met James yet and what better occasion than a birth to cross the ocean? 

James had mumbled how it would be nice to spend a holiday with his family,  _ heavily _ implying that it had been a while since he could say he had experienced something like it.

So, there he was, drumming his fingers on a disposable aluminium foil pan that carried a pumpkin pie he had been forced to bake for Thanksgiving lunch while James drove them to his sister's house, unsurprisingly at ease with the left-hand driving: the other man had driven cars in more countries than Q could keep the count of "It's the next turn on the right"

James just hummed, used to Q whispering directions in his ear "Everything is going to be alright, you know?"

"We are going to be stared at, to be quizzed on the most ridiculous things and at some point Theresa will dump a squirmy newborn in my arms"

"I thought you liked children"

To be fair, Q  _ did _ like children - he was just way more used to handling kittens than tiny human babies and while the rational part of his brain  _ knew _ that kittens were far more delicate, the part that was stressed and jetlagged was absolutely convinced that he was going to drop his niece to the ground and kill her in the midst of a family gathering.

He let out a little huff when James parked, eyes immediately darting to the kitchen window; the curtains were still moving in a telltale way: probably his sister herself or one of her nephews had been on the lookout for their car - visiting family wasn't supposed to feel that stressful, was it?

"Just breathe" James leaned over, kissing the other's forehead as he pried the pie from his hands, deeming it safer in his own grasp "It will be over before you know it and I'll make sure your glass is always full" he added cheekily, winking at Q before climbing out of the rental car: he could have probably gone for something less showy than Porsche 911 but James just couldn't say no to fast, shiny cars.

Q had just fondly shaken his head at the sight of the rental, clearly not having expected anything less from him.

The younger man followed his partner, half of his face hidden in the thick scarf that had become a constant companion ever since landing in Denver "I love you" he mumbled in thanks, muffled by the soft wool.

James reached back to hold his hand after ringing the bell, giving the gloved fingers a soft squeeze "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> I literally googled coldest cities in the US and that's how I randomly picked Denver from a list of 50 names.


End file.
